


Survival Jacket

by fearlessinspace



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Comfort, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Imagine your OTP, Love, Memories, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessinspace/pseuds/fearlessinspace
Summary: Bella's emotional connection to Jim's survival jacket and literally Jim cooking some soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! The number 0514 is a reference to something so whoever guesses let me know in the comments down below! Enjoy <3

It was a usual Monday for Jim Kirk.

He was returning home from work at Starfleet Academy – ever since the Krall attack, the Enterprise was yet to be rebuilt, so he might as well have taken the job as a strategies professor, teaching the new generations how not to die in the deepness of space.

The elevator doors popped open and he entered a hall. Muscle memory took over and he turned left, heading straight for room 0514. He took out the keycard and swiped it over the usual scanner next to the door.

The usual view would be a neat living room, cleaned to perfection, curtains pulled to the sides of the balcony doors, sunlight entering and lighting up the room. Bella’s things would be gone; she’d have already gone to work. Momentarily after opening the door, he’d feel the appetizing scent of a freshly home-cooked meal filling his nostrils and silence gracing his ears.

Instead, he walked into a dark room with a musty smell, curtains over the windows and doors, blocking out the light. And right there in the middle of the couch was Bellatrix, cuddled up in his survival jacket from the Krall mission – her favorite – and surrounded by tissues and empty boxes. There was a mug with minimalist Starfleet insignia painted on it, with a thread and a tag hanging from the rim, indicating she’d been drinking tea. Silence was broken by faint sniffles as she turned her head and smiled to greet her loved one.

“Hey Jim.” She almost whispered in between sniffles.

Even ill, she was adorable to him. Almost _sickeningly_ adorable. He muttered a worried ‘hey’, approached her slowly and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her now frail body, comforting her and warming her up. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

“Bella, what happened to you?”

“Well.” _cough_ “Y’know how I went out with Scotty yesterday? He sneezed a couple of times. He claimed that Keenser, _wee man_ as he’d call him, had passed something onto him.”

Jim, laughed at her remark, yet internally prayed to all existent gods that that’s not really the case.

“It’s not fatal, James, it’s just a cold.”

Sometimes, he really resented the fact that she could read his mind. He even asked her _very_ politely not to do it.

“I know you don’t like when I do this. I talked to Bones, though.”

“Are you gonna live, then?” Jim asked, playfulness clearly audible in his voice.

“God forbid I die on you. You wouldn’t be able to survive a day without me, pal.”

 _‘I know’_ he thought, aware of the fact that her daily presence had a major effect on his life and that he loved her with every particle of his existence.

And she was aware of it, too.

After sneaking a peck on her cheek, he got up, tightened the jacket around her and covered her up to her neck with a nearby blanket. He headed to the kitchen with a plan in mind to make a classic chicken noodle soup. He was aware that there are faster ways to cure a simple human cold, but he was aware of Bella’s taste in comforting foods. And it also served as a remedy. After preparing the basics and setting it in motion, he peeked through the door and notices her slim figure wrapped up in cozy layers moving gracefully up and down. _She was fast asleep._ Jim took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and quickly got lost in his thoughts.

He thought specifically about why she loved his jacket so much. _That_ jacket out of all of them. Ever since he left for his 5 year mission in ominous dangers and darkness of deep space, he talked to her every day. For two years, he’d been seeing her face on a screen, telling her he loved her every single day. That screen, as sad as it sounds, had been the only thing keeping him sane. He got so excited when he’d heard she’d be going to Yorktown just to see him, but crushed again when the Krall chaos started. He had to leave before she even got to Yorktown. She told him, when the Enterprise had burned down, Starfleet had thought they were all dead for sure. And when he’d finally got back and saved humanity again, he found out Bella’s health got worse. He still remembered it clearly; after Bones had finally landed the enemy ship, Jim got out last and the first person who’d turned up to see him was her. Still in his survival suit, he’d embraced her and immediately noticed how pale she was and that she’d lost weight. He wasn’t truly aware of her thoughts and feeling until Spock had mind-melded with her just a few weeks ago. Then he found out just how worried she was. More importantly, he’d found out that, despite everybody, even Starfleet, claiming that they were K.I.A., she had hope. She’d been sure he was still alive. And ever since that day, the day they finally reconnected, after almost three years, she’d never let anybody take away that jacket. With that, she swore nobody would ever take him away from her.

His incredibly long and emotional chain of thoughts was broken when he heard a sharp _ring_ from the oven timer, indicating that the soup was done. He wiped away a single tear he’d shed and got to pouring the soup in a large mug – that’s just how she liked it. He walked out of the kitchen to find her in the same position she’d been in when he last checked on her, only with her eyes open.

“James.” She called out. “Is that soup?”

“Yeah. Thought you could use some.”

She gasped, clearly surprised. “Did you cook it by yourself?”

“All by myself. And I managed not to burn your precious kitchen.” He said as he took a seat next to her, the same spot he’d been in before.

“Thank you. For not burning my kitchen.” She whispered before taking a sip from the mug, moaning at the pleasing flame and taste of hot soup down her throat.

“ _Mmm_ , this is good. Maybe you could survive without me after all.”

He looked straight into her emerald eyes with traces of sadness in his blue ones. After clearing the bittersweet taste from his mouth, he smiled and kissed her, grateful for this gorgeous creature’s existence.

“Nah. I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own James T. Kirk or anything from Star Trek. However, Bella is my own personal character/creation.


End file.
